


Glass-says

by rosettahart



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: High School AU, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Physical Abuse, anxiety attack, ghost au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosettahart/pseuds/rosettahart
Summary: Virgil's best friend, Patton, is a ghost. A ghost that is somehow only able to be heard and felt by Virgil, but the trick is he can only be seen when someone wears his glasses. Virgil is currently the only one who knows about Patton, but like they always say, "Curiosity killed the cat."





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil hit the snooze button on the obnoxious alarm clock. He was too tired to care about school and a couple more minutes would give him enough energy to become at least a little anxious about being late.

“Now Kiddo, I don’t mean to _alarm_ you or anything, but if you don’t get ready now you’re going to be late for school.” A cheerful voice alerted the emo, laughing at his own pun.

Virgil groaned, halfheartedly throwing a pillow in the direction of his high-spirited friend and burying his face in one of the remaining ones. He didn’t care if he was going to be late for school. No one would care if he showed up late, anyway. Virgil didn’t have any friends at school who would worry and the teachers had grown used to him showing up a couple minutes after the bell. The only person who cared was Patton, but Patton didn’t have to worry about making it through High School anymore. Ghosts don’t have to worry about anything.

A pair of cold hands grabbed Virgil’s arm, gently pulling him toward the edge of the large bed.

“Just a few more minutes and then I’ll get ready...”

“Aw, come on, Virge. If you stay in bed for another minute you’ll end up skipping your first class.”

Virgil let out a moan of defeat, grabbing his glasses and putting them on so he could glare at Patton before getting ready for the day.

“There’s my little ray of sunshine!” Patton giggled, giving Virgil one of his adorable cheerful smiles.

Heaving another sigh, Virgil grabbed some clothes to change into for the day. He grabbed his favorite patched up jacket from the closet and went to get changed in his private bathroom.

Patton decided this was a good time to start making breakfast. Virgil was _not_ going to get away with skipping the most important meal of the day if he could help it. Besides, no one was home to question food making itself. After phasing through the wooden floor of the attic and the carpeted second floor, he made it to the kitchen to get started on making some scrambled eggs and toast.

The joyful ghost loved helping out his friend. Patton couldn’t do a lot of stuff anymore and the only person who could see him was Virgil with the help of his glasses. The glasses had been Patton’s before he … well, you know.

Virgil and he had been good friends before the incident, and he had asked Patton’s parents if he could keep the glasses following the tragedy. If Virgil hadn’t asked, Patton would be stuck all alone watching everyone live their lives without him.

Virgil entered the kitchen, taking a seat on the table. He had already put on his makeup and was listening to something on his headphones. The prescription of the lenses had no real effect on his eyesight other than allowing him to see his ghostly friend. He would wear them in moments when it was just the two of them as he was too self-conscious to wear them in public. They could still talk to each other without the glasses, though. It’s just Virgil’s anxiety kept him quiet most the time while in crowded spaces.

Patton scooped the eggs onto a plate and got the toast from the toaster, bringing it over to his friend before fetching the butter and crofters. Virgil removed his headphones and rested them around his neck before eating.

“Are the eggs _egg_ stravagant enough for your tastes, Kiddo?” Patton chuckled, pulling out a paper bag from the fridge and adding some more stuff to the bag for Virgil’s lunch.

“Well, I mean, they aren’t bad…” Virgil admitted. He couldn’t let Patton believe that he would condone any of his puns or else he wouldn’t hear an end to them any time soon.

“So you might say that they aren’t _egg_ ceptional?”

Virgil finished his breakfast, shaking his head and trying to hide a slight smirk. Patton picked up the plate and washed it as Virgil added his lunch to his backpack before getting his shoes on, ready to leave.

Keys were grabbed as Patton met up with the moody teenager and they got the black compact car from the garage. It was the only vehicle in the huge space. Virgil’s parents and younger sister were out on a vacation/business trip in Mexico, so Virgil and Patton were the only two in the big house and it would stay that way for at least another two weeks. Virgil wasn’t fond of traveling so he usually stayed at home by himself as the other three left to do whatever.

The two hopped into the fairly new car and Virgil started it up as Patton reached up and pressed the garage opener button on the driver-side visor. Virgil handed Patton his backpack to hold as he drove.

“Do you think I can drive us home today, Kiddo?” Patton giggled.

Virgil groaned at the rhetorical question, making a turn out of the cul de sac.

Patton noticed a boy that looked to be around their age walking, a backpack to his side. He couldn’t help but study the teen as he walked and dang did he look good as he moved at the perfect speed towards his destination.

“Hey Virgil, we should see if that guy up ahead wants a ride to school,” Patton suggested, putting a hand on the steering wheel.

“Ugh, Patton, you know I don’t do well with strangers…” Virgil carefully tried to remove Patton’s hand from the wheel with one of his but found Patton gripping it tighter.

“That’s what you have me for, Kiddo!” Patton turned the steering mechanism to the right in order to direct the car to the side of the young man, but Virgil directed the vehicle back towards the center of the lane. The two fought for control of the wheel, causing the car to swerve around the road until Virgil slammed on the brakes.

“WHAT THE HECK PATTON!” Virgil yelled before noticing the boy standing an inch away from the front bumper and staring with a calm yet vaguely confused expression right at him. That was enough to cause him to forget about his friend for the moment. He slumped back into his seat and pulled his hood up. The teen watched, adjusting his glasses before coming up to the driver’s door. Why couldn’t he just disappear? Why couldn’t this just be some stupid nightmare? He held his breath and clutched his sleeves as he switched gears into park and lowered the window a bit.

“Salutations, I’m Logan Steele. You seem to be in no condition to be driving and judging by the backpack on the passenger floor you were heading to school if I’m not correct. As I am also en route to the school, may I offer to take over driving? It would be beneficial for your safety and others and allow me to arrive even earlier to the place of learning.” The teen proposed, adjusting his glasses again, for no apparent reason.

“Of course, Kiddo, that sounds like a great idea,” Patton answered, relieved that they hadn’t just run over Logan and that he was okay.

Virgil jumped realizing the ghost was still there and that he could see him. He quickly glanced into his front mirror seeing that he had forgotten to take off the glasses and threw them to the side.

Logan analyzed the young man as he panicked, unsure of what had frightened him. Did he say something wrong? Before he could assure the teenager he switched into drive and drove off only to be stopped by a stop sign not even five feet away.

Virgil checked both ways before he sped off to school. He whined to himself, unsure if he could even show his face in school in case he was to bump into Logan or anyone else he would undoubtedly tell about the insane events that had just occurred. He nonetheless parked his car in the school parking lot, but buried his face in his arms while leaning on the steering wheel. He let the panicked thoughts take over.

“Sorry, Virge, I wasn’t thinking. I just wanted you to make a new friend. I didn’t mean to-” Patton began before realizing that Virgil’s whole body was shaking and that he was struggling to breathe.

Gently, Patton put his hand on his friends back. “Breathe, Virgil. In for four, hold for seven and out for eight. Everything’s okay, Kiddo. No one got hurt and I promise I will never touch the wheel ever again while you’re driving.”

Patton put Virgil’s headphones over his ears and took his phone, scrolling past a few playlists before finding one that would help calm his friend. They sat there in the car for a while until Virgil’s breathing was normal again.

Virgil wiped at his eyes before collecting his backpack and putting the glasses into their case and safely into a side pocket of the bag. He got out of the car, waiting for Patton to tap him on the shoulder to let him know that he had crawled out himself.

“Feeling better?” Patton asked, worry in his voice. He laid a caring hand on his friend’s shoulder to let him know that he had gotten out, but also that he was there if Virgil needed him.

Virgil sighed and nodded, closing the car door. He’d never seen Logan around the school before anyways, which meant he either wasn’t in any of his classes or he was a new student. If he was a new student he wouldn’t really have anyone to tell, right? The school was a decent size with a couple thousand students so the odds of ever bumping into him again were slim.

Virgil stopped at his locker to drop off his lunch bag so he wouldn’t have to worry about squishing any of the food and grabbed his Social Studies and Math textbooks. He could feel Patton burying into his side and wrapping his arm with his own. Why did Patton have to be so clingy all the time? It made him uncomfortable. Virgil was still not used to having someone that close to him. He’d grown up with limited contact with others and Patton was already a clingy person before, but he had grown worse as a ghost.

It was just about time for his Social Studies class so Virgil began to make his way to his classroom, Patton still holding his arm (more like clutching it in a death grip). Virgil kept his gaze on the floor, not pushing back into Patton. Suddenly, Patton squeaked, shoving Virgil into some unsuspecting teen. The other person involved attempted to catch him but ended up on the floor as well. This was not Virgil’s day. He looked up past their glasses into startled hazel eyes. Logan? This _really_ wasn’t his day. Before either of them could say anything, another person rushed to help the two up off the floor. Virgil cautiously accepted the offered hand, being gently pulled up until he felt something or _someone_ bump him into the other’s arms. Virgil looked up to see light brown eyes this time. Why of all people did it have to be _him_?

“Are you okay?” Roman asked.

Virgil steadied himself. He let out an annoyed huff before covering his mouth. Roman’s hands still held his upper arms, and he wore a concerned expression. This was all too much for one day. He backed away as he felt more eyes on him. Before anything else could happen, he made a beeline for the sound booth. The sound booth would be a good place to hide. It always was. He needed a few minutes to compose himself and confront Patton. Patton’s pushiness had to come to an end, _now_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self Doubts and Mentions of Loneliness

Roman moved to help Logan up off of the floor. Virgil was far gone anyways, it would be difficult to find him let alone talk to him. The dude was practically mute. There were rumors that he talked to himself, but other than that no one had ever heard him speak, well almost no one...

Logan pulled himself up with the help of Roman’s strong arms.

“Thank you, your help is appreciated.” He let go of the teen’s hand and began straightening his pants, shirt, tie and of course his glasses. “I’m Logan Steele, a new student here. I was about to extend my apologies to that young man when he tripped and we both fell. Would you happen to know his name so I may be able to find him at a later time to ask for his forgiveness?” Logan reached out his hand for a handshake.

Roman took the hand, slightly confused by the gesture, but shook it nonetheless. “You mean Virgil? Why? What happened?”

The bell rang, warning the two that they were going to be late if they didn’t head off to their classes soon.

“I am sorry, but if I don’t head off to Geology, I’m going to be late. Maybe we can continue this conversation at a more convenient time? Thank you again for your assistance.” With that Logan nodded his head and headed off to his class.

New student? If anything he should be a new teacher. That dude should have a briefcase instead of a messenger bag. Roman let out a baffled huff, dragging his fingers slowly through his hair. He stood there for a second before pulling out his phone to send a text to his online friend, grinning.

 

_Well this day has certainly started off weirder than average. How’s your day going so far?_

 

Roman waited a second for a reply. After standing for a bit in the middle of the now almost empty hallway, he decided to head to class. His friend would answer eventually and his Social Studies teacher wasn’t a very patient woman.

~

“You don’t need to be sorry, Patton. If both times were accidental then it’s not your fault. You got spooked, that’s all.” Virgil reasoned.

Patton sighed, relieved that the lecture had taken its quick turnaround and was now over. Virgil took his hand back from the ghost’s shoulder as he felt a buzzing coming from his front right pocket, taking it out to see a notification from Princey. He read over the message, imagining what had made his crush’s day so odd so far and smirked to himself.

 

_could be better if I had you in my arms Princey ;)_

 

_That doesn’t answer my question._

 

Virgil sighed. His Prince wasn’t going to let him get away without a proper response.

 

_aw you're no fun in the morning_

 

_I just want to make sure you’re not having a bad day, Anxiety._

 

_alright fine_

 

 _it's off to a rocky start but i'll be okay_ _it's nothing a little music can’t fix_

 

_you have any song requests today_

 

Virgil had started his own online radio when he was twelve. His parents helped him set it up and a lot of money was invested into it so that Virgil would have music to play on the webcast. It took a while, but after a few people had stumbled upon it and subscribed to it, the numbers of listeners grew and he began to make more and more money. Some people had even started paying him for playing their songs. Lots of people seemed to like his tastes in music and the way he would subtly move from one genre to the next without anyone noticing. He began making covers to a few songs he enjoyed, altering the music and putting his own twist on them. People began to notice and started asking who the singer was. He didn’t want all the attention to come barreling into his offline life, so he came up with the name Anxiety, and it stuck. He became comfortable with mixing in his covers with all the other music and took a chance with one of his original songs. The listeners loved it! His webcast became well known across all of North America and he got spammed by talent scouts, but he still didn’t want all the attention. Something inside of him told him that he wasn’t good enough. That his voice wasn’t anything special. That he didn’t deserve to be fawned over.

It took months before the spam slowed to almost nothing as they gave up. His online radio became less popular as his doubts dragged him further into depression, his songs becoming less cheerful and upbeat. He still had a large number of subscribers, it’s just they had dropped considerably. Through all of this, he had found Princey. Princey, who he had met before Patton. Princey, who was always there. Princey, who never let him give up. Princey, who was his number one fan, but also his best friend.

 

_Your cover of Part of Your World?_

 

_are you ever going to request a song that isn’t disney_

 

_Hey, I haven’t requested a Disney song in over a week!_

 

_theres my defensive Disney Prince_

 

_Sorry, I didn’t mean to._

 

_I should really get back to paying attention in class. Text you during my lunch period._

 

_Ci?_

 

_whats wrong?_

 

Virgil exhaled, frustratedly. Recently Princey had become less accepting of his flirting and he wasn’t sure why, as he would shrug off any questions about it. They were usually pretty good at communicating, Ci had even been the one who had initialized the flirting in the beginning, but slowly stopped. Princey had matured and it was disconcerting. Was something wrong? Was someone hurting him? Was _he_ hurting him? Was he getting bored of him? Virgil felt cold arms wrap around him and watched as one of the hands took his phone away, placing it face down on the ground.

“He’ll open up eventually, Kiddo. I know he will!” Patton held his friend tighter. He needed Virgil to believe him. The kid didn’t need another addition to the list of things to worry about. He needed sleep, not more anxiety.

Virgil shrugged out of Patton’s hold, grabbing his laptop from his backpack and opening up the cue for the webcast, adding his friend’s request to be scheduled for around 12:05. He proceeded to add other songs that had been asked for by his other listeners, ordering them as to allow good transitions. Putting on his headphones he joined onto his radio, making sure nothing was wrong and providing himself with another distraction.

Patton watched in defeat as his Kiddo got lost in his work. He did this often in an attempt to drown out the thoughts. It was unhealthy, but Patton didn’t know how to get Virgil to open up to him, so he reluctantly decided to go find something to do. Or someone to follow.

Maybe he could check up on the new kid, Logan. Of course, the only reason was to make sure he was making new friends… No ulterior motives. None at all. Especially none that had to do with the fact that he thought Logan was cute and wanted to get to know the beautiful, mysterious stranger better.

The problem was going to be finding him and he was going to check every classroom until he did to make sure he was settling in okay.

Patton had checked out a few different classrooms with no luck before the bell rang and the students began to file out of their classes. He froze in the middle of the hallway. People were passing through him left and right, sometimes head-on from the front or back. He could feel them. It was like wind passing straight through him. He stumbled around dizzy from all the emotional pain and suffering of those few months. All the loneliness, the longing to be seen or heard... To be noticed.

One wouldn’t think that a ghost could have trouble breathing. Why would a ghost need to breathe in the first place? Patton didn’t know, but he was struggling to inhale as his ghostly body was wracked with sobs. He was afraid. He needed someone, anyone. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t take it.  That’s when he saw those intelligent, hazel eyes focused on something behind him. They met his gaze for a split second, as if Logan had seen him.

Patton watched as Logan passed, moving to follow the other from directly behind so he could study him. He forgot about all the people who had walked through him. Logan’s shoulders were straight, no signs of a hunch. They moved evenly as he made his way up the stairs to his next class, his pace never faltering. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt that was neatly tucked into his black jeans with a light blue belt that matched the color of his tie. Patton’s eyes traveled down Logan’s semi-fit figure, admiring the way the skinny jeans complimented him. Coming back up he spotted a little cartoonish brain pin with glasses attached to his black messenger bag. Patton leaned to the side to get a better view of the front. Logan’s dark brown hair was well kept, only a few strands falling into his face. Patton stumbled forward, catching himself as he almost literally fell head-over-heels for those cheekbones. Those perfectly symmetrical cheekbones. Patton tripped again, this time running right through the wall and into a classroom.

Logan entered the room, passing the embarrassed ghost that he couldn’t see. He took a seat in the back of the middle row. He was pretty tall so he believed it to be more courteous to sit in the back so the others would not have to constantly be trying to get a better view of the whiteboard. He also wanted an optimal viewing point in which he could see everything going on in the room. Seeing that the desk was slightly off center, Logan adjusted it until it was to his liking. He patiently removed his astronomy textbook from his bag, positioning it neatly in the middle of his desk.

Patton giggled at the teenager’s adorable habit. He slowly made his way around the room and circled Logan a few times in an attempt to memorize all his features. His eyes were always concentrated on whatever he was doing and his lips rested in a neutral expression. He seemed at ease with all the activity around him, almost as if it wasn’t there.

The teacher stood from their desk and began Role Call. Logan pushed up his glasses and turned his attention to the man. His fingers were interlocked, sat calmly on the textbook.

Who was this perfect human being? Patton couldn’t see a single thing wrong with him. Logan did everything with such precision. He was gorgeous, and nothing seemed capable of unnerving him. What Patton wouldn’t give to have just one conversation with the fascinating teen to unlock all the secrets of his beautiful mind and see him smile. Could he smile? Patton inspected the other’s mouth, waiting to see even the faintest hint of a smile.

The teacher began his astronomy lesson and Patton toppled to the floor as those lips twitched up at the corner. That faint, quick smile! Patton would do anything to see Logan’s full smile! He would even be willing to die again if it meant hearing him laugh. Why was he falling so quickly for a guy he hardly knew anything about? Why did he crave this boy’s attention? Patton pushed himself up off the ground to look over at Logan one more time before melting through the floor. He was crushing hard!


	3. Chapter 3

Virgil finished adding the requests onto the cue and slid his headphones down to his neck with a huff, closing the laptop in front of him. He checked the time on his phone. 10:44a.m. He had a few more minutes before Math started, but he wasn’t sure if he was going or not. He checked for any new messages, dejected when he noticed that Princey hadn’t responded to his texts. Maybe he should go to Math. It would at least keep him busy until lunch.

Virgil got up to stretch. He couldn’t hear anything so he assumed that Patton had left him to his work to go do something else. The quiet was calming. Virgil took a deep breath, enjoying the peace.

“Virgil, you _have_ to become friends with the new kid!” Patton squealed, making Virgil jump and clutch at his jacket in panic.

If Virgil became friends with Logan, then Patton wouldn’t have to worry about him not having any living friends. Logan would also have a new friend, and as an added bonus, Patton could get to know the beautiful teen better.

“Give a guy some warning before you barge in yelling! Do you want me to curl up into a panicked ball on the floor!?” Virgil lectured Patton, removing his glasses from his bag just so he could glare at the ghost.

“Sorry, Kiddo. I’ll be more _scare_ -ful next time.” Patton grinned, elbowing his friend.

Virgil grimaced.

“Were you meaning the same dude we almost ran over? The one I knocked to the floor in the hallway not even two hours ago?” Virgil asked, a skeptical look on his face.

“Yes, him!”

“Yeah… I don’t see that happening anytime soon. Any sane person would avoid someone who’s seemingly out to get them.”

“But you’re not out to get them. Both times were accidental. He’d understand-”

“Let me cut you off there, Patton-” Virgil raised a hand, preparing to explain himself.

“Virgil, you need to stop coming to these conclusions.” Patton took hold of Virgil’s hand, looking into his frustrated blue eyes.

“But I can’t help it. I-”

“Just give him a chance. I think the two of you could become really good friends. All you have to do is introduce yourself and apologize on my behalf… Since I can’t really do that myself.” Patton chuckled lightly, lowering his gaze.

Virgil let out a sigh. Patton was clearly still feeling guilty for that morning and the only way he was going to get over it was if Virgil gave the friend thing a shot. He rolled his eyes. Wouldn’t hurt to try, right? Before he could give it another thought (and probably back out), he let the word slip. “Fine.”

Patton immediately tackled his Kiddo into a hug, squee-ing in excitement.

“You’re gonna love him, Virgil! He’s smart and cute and perfect and amazing, and-” Patton ranted, his eyes practically sparkling.

“You already have a crush on him.”

“This time is different, Virge, I can feel it. It's a new kind of crush. He's just so…dreamy.” Patton gushed.

“You've literally had a crush on at least three percent of the students and you've only been here for a little over three months, Pat. Also, we just met Logan this morning! How is this time different?”

“This feeling is just… well, it's just not the same. I don't know how to explain it.”

The bell rang, pulling Virgil's attention from the pining ghost. He collected his backpack from the ground and shook his head at Patton jokingly before packing away the glasses.

“ _Bell,_ I guess we should head to class.” Patton laughed, pulling Virgil's arm into his own, smiling to himself.

Virgil faked a groan at the spirit, giving in to the smile that crept up on his face. He exited the technical booth and theatre and out into the library. It was a huge open space with plenty of places to study in comfort and books for days. Virgil could see students running to the change rooms below, beyond the huge glass wall overlooking the gym to his left. He continued on to the hallway, the Math classroom door now straight ahead. Students were filing in one after another.

Virgil anxiously reached for his hood with his free hand, but it was intercepted, Patton gently pushing it back down. He felt his friend’s head lean against his shoulder comfortingly. Patton lead him into the room. The teacher wasn't there yet, so his classmates weren't all settled in their desks. Virgil felt Patton practically bursting with excitement for some unknown reason and was suddenly dragged to the back of the class.

There, sitting in the back row, was Logan Steele. He was going over some of the questions in his Math textbook. Virgil realized this all too late as Patton stopped them to the right next to the boy’s desk. He was ready to turn around and make a run for it when Logan gazed up at him. There was no avoiding this kid. It was like fate was trying to make the two friends already. Fate, or maybe just Patton. Virgil felt a little push from behind to get the two closer.

Logan stood up from his seat and extended his hand out to Virgil after fixing his glasses. Patton squeezed his pal’s arm. He was a ball of energy, practically bouncing up and down. Virgil swallowed, unable to bring his own hand up so Patton moved from his left arm to his right. He brought the hand up, putting it in Logan’s.

“Go on, Kiddo. Just say hi.” Patton encouraged, letting go of his friend's arm so he could watch the two and provide support.

“Hi…” Virgil managed to get out, shyly peeking up into Logan’s eyes from behind the safety of his black bangs.

“Greetings. I’ve been meaning to offer my apologies regarding the events that occurred earlier this day. But was unable to, as you ran off before I had gotten the chance.”

Wait… why would Logan feel the need to apologize for nearly being run over? He had been standing on the sidewalk! Virgil took his hand back, trying to understand.

“You want to tell _me_ you’re sorry?”

“Yes, I believe that is what I just explained,” Logan confirmed.

Mr. Wilkes finally entered the classroom, everyone taking their seats. Logan reluctantly took his, slightly upset that he had been interrupted, but quickly reminded himself that he could continue after class and that he should focus on the lesson. Virgil sat in the desk to the right of Logan’s and swiftly removed his textbook, notebook, and pencil from his bag.

It was difficult for Virgil to pay attention to what his teacher was explaining on the whiteboard. He kept glancing over at Logan, hoping it would help him figure out the strange teenager. When the bell finally rang, it had felt like he had been in there for ages.

Virgil packed up his things and then turned to Logan before he could lose his courage that he had been building up all of class.

“Why do you feel the need to apologize to me? I almost ran you over! I’m the one who should be asking for forgiveness, not you!” Virgil pointed out, the words spilling from his mouth at lightning speed.

“While you did almost drive over me, you also sped off after I said something that obviously upset you, and for that I am sorry,” Logan responded patiently, closing his bag and resting the strap over his shoulder. “Shall we continue this conversation over lunch? Or is our business settled?”

Virgil stared at Logan in surprise for a second before following him out of the classroom and over to the stairs. He could hear Patton joyfully hopping down each step, close behind.

“Ask him to join us!” Patton pressed Virgil, nudging him.

“Well… I mean if you want to you can join u- me. Only if you want… I eat up in the technical booth, it’s much quieter there compared to the cafeteria.” Virgil offered, shyly.

“That will be adequate.” Logan stopped at his locker to put away some of his things before retrieving his lunch. He grabbed his Social Studies and Language Arts textbooks and followed Virgil as he awkwardly lead Logan over to his locker, pulling out his lunch and trading out his own textbooks.

They took a shortcut through the theatre and into the booth that overlooked all the seats and the stage through a one-way mirror. The stage was decorated with props and painted scenery in preparation for the production they were putting on next week.

Logan and Virgil situated themselves on the bean bag chairs in the back corner of the room, Logan uncomfortably attempting to find a good professional way to sit in the thing, while Patton giggled uncontrollably as he gave up and opened his lunchbox. Virgil hid a smirk behind his hand as he pulled out his own lunch.

“Virgil, may I inquire as to why you were wearing glasses earlier? From my observations, you have no need for them.” Logan queried.

Virgil swallowed a bite of his chicken wrap whole, sweating.

“Um… They're non-prescription glasses?” Virgil lied. He couldn't exactly tell Logan about Patton.

“May I see them?” Logan questioned, unconvinced. Why would Virgil wear non-prescription glasses to school only to cast them aside at the first sign of another person? The only reason for the non-prescription glasses would be for style, would they not? They had to provide some purpose.

“What do we do!?” Patton squeaked, clutching onto Virgil's arm. He was not ready to meet Logan yet. He needed _at least_ another day to fawn over him unnoticed.

“You can't!” Virgil blurted, quickly backing up the statement as he noticed Logan's furrowed brows. “I left them in the car.”

Logan pushed up his glasses, sneaking a glimpse at Virgil's left sleeve that had bunched up a few seconds ago but was now smoothing itself out. This wasn't the only thing Logan had noticed. The way Virgil had tripped over thin air, the way his jacket had been pushed against his back as he fell into that other student, the way he was seemingly dragged by something over to his desk to meet him and the way he unnaturally raised his hand to shake his own. Logan was only just beginning his investigation into the mystery of what Virgil was hiding, and the outburst had only proven his suspicions that it was tied to the glasses somehow. There had to be a logical explanation for all the strange anomalies that followed the boy, and Logan would find it, the sooner the better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Self Doubts and Aggression

Roman popped in his earbuds and closed his locker, making his way to the theatre. On days like these he found it therapeutic to act out an impromptu scene on stage while no one was watching. He would often conjure up an image of the audience in his mind, fans reacting to his every word and movement with admiration. It distracted him from his life. Luckily for him, there were actual performances next week. He was taking part in the semester’s musical as one of the male leads.

Turning on his phone to pull up his favorite Webcast, Solus, Roman glimpsed at his notifications. A text from Anxiety was peeking up at him from the bottom of the screen. He unlocked his phone before he could read anything else, clicking onto the online radio. It was 12:04. Only a minute left until his request would come on.

Roman took a seat on the edge of center stage, his legs dangling over. The song on the webcast came to an end and there was a moment of silence before the familiar tune began. All the instruments had been replaced by a piano and Roman joined in, singing along with Anxiety’s soothing voice. He gently rocked his legs up and down like a tail against the stage, his hands holding his head up as he acted out the scene, making it his own. His heart ached. He could relate to the longing in the other’s voice.

For just over a year now, Roman had only dreamed of what it would be like to sing in person with Anxiety, to be as talented as he was and just as famous. He wished to know the other in real life, not just be his online friend... and maybe not just be a friend. But he was scared. What if Xi didn't like the real him? What if he didn't like the way he dressed, the way he spoke or the way he looked? What if he didn't like him in _that_ way? What if Anxiety saw him the same way Roman saw himself?

Two weeks. Roman only had two weeks until these questions would be answered. In two weeks was the Winter Masquerade, a ball for their school division that Anxiety had invited him to. They were going to officially meet each other _in person_ in fourteen days. It still hadn't hit Roman. His tuxedo and mask were finished already, but the whole idea felt unreal. Why would his online crush want to meet _him_ in person?

Roman hadn't noticed when the song ended. He was lost in thought until he spotted his sandwich peering out at him from his bag and grabbed it, realizing his hunger.

~

Patton watched as Logan and Virgil ate their lunches in silence. Three minutes had passed without a word. Virgil was squirming in his chair as Logan took a sip of water from his water bottle. Getting the two to become friends was going to be harder than Patton had originally thought. He stood up in hopes of maybe getting a better view of the situation but got sidetracked by Roman’s lonely figure on stage, engrossed in consuming his lunch. Patton could not stand around and let this happen. Not when he understood the feeling of loneliness all too well.

“Hey, isn't that Roman? You should invite him up, Kiddo.”

Virgil jumped, receiving a puzzled look from Logan. He got up from his bean bag chair, reaching for his neck and grimacing at his inability to come up with a quick reason for what had scared him. He glared in what he knew was Patton’s general direction.

Virgil looked out the window. The room was void of people except for the normally obnoxious boy he knew little about, sitting in the middle of the stage. Usually, the boy would be acting out a monologue or something around this time.

Logan studied Virgil's posture. His arms were folded on the table with all the sound and lighting boards and as Logan approached the quiet teen he took in the downturned lips and eyebrows pulled close together. Following Virgil’s gaze, he noticed the boy who had helped the two of them up earlier in the hallway.

“We should invite him to converse with us. After all, he was courteous enough to assist us up off the floor and it would only be proper to return the favor.” Logan suggested, not expecting his associate to start and give him those wide eyes of his, making frantic glances between Roman and him. Virgil’s panicking was irrational. Based on Logan's interaction with the other boy, it seemed there was nothing obvious to be afraid of. If there was a reason to fear him, the odds were two against one.

After straightening his outfit, Logan headed off to request for the teen on stage to join them, leaving Virgil to his anxiety.

 _No way! Not going to happen!_ Virgil had made it his mission last year to never _ever_ talk to Roman, not after the gym incident and _especially_ not after the lunch accident. He wasn't about to give way for another rumor and he wasn't going to reveal that he ate lunch up in the sound booth every day where he had occasionally watched the other perform-- Unintentionally of course! Virgil just liked eating in a quiet place and he couldn't help it if sometimes he would witness one of Roman’s monologues. He wasn't a stalker… He definitely didn't have _those_ kinds of feelings for the theatre geek.

Swiftly, Virgil crammed his stuff back into his bag, zipping it up and swinging it onto his narrow shoulders. He'd escape through the gym’s commentator booth. That way he could get away without being noticed.

“Kiddo-” Patton clasped his hand around his friend’s arm.

“No, Patton, don't Kiddo me! You weren’t here last year, you don't know what happened! I’m not going to sit around and talk to Roman just to spare your feelings! He's…” Virgil’s angered voice softened into one of distress as he said the last word, squeezing his eyes shut in an attempt to hold back the pain. “He's off limits. I'll be friends with almost anyone else, just… just not him… please.”

Patton reluctantly let it go, happy that Virgil couldn't see the tear that raced down his cheek. What had happened to his poor Kiddo at school that year?

Virgil twisted himself around so he could observe Logan and Roman coming up the stairs. He pulled up his hood and opened the second door inwards, gently shutting it behind him. He spun to the door on his right, turning the knob, a sick, uneasy feeling quickly taking over his chest as the knob wouldn't turn any further. Locked. There was still a way he could exit, hopefully without getting noticed. The door on the other side of the booth.

Checking around the corner, Virgil got down onto the ground. The other two had to be in the booth. Briskly, he crawled to the other side of the space while he heard the door he had exited from open and someone check the commentator rooms. He held his breath, careful not to make a sound. He could hear muttering as he peered around the opposite corner. _Shoot!_ The door was still open, but the exit was right there. Taking a peek into the room to make sure the two weren't facing his direction, his focus was guided up to meet Roman’s. The geek took a second as he came to a realization and gave the boy on the floor one of his stupid smirks, holding back a snicker.

 _Why!?_ Virgil switched into a sitting position out of sight from the evil that was Roman Prince. _This was absolutely humiliating!_ Being caught sneaking around like he was a fricken cowardly mouse, _like seriously!?_ Roman already had a list of things he could tease him about, but now _this?_ He let out a groan, no longer needing to be stealthy. The only way he was going to get out of talking to them was with an excuse.

“Ooo I wonder what all these buttons do…” Roman’s loud and boisterous voice pondered.

 _Great!_ Now Roman was rubbing the salt in the wound by getting Virgil worried for the equipment so he would barge into the room to stop him. He got up, knowing the brat wouldn't actually mess with the tech. Time to face the two. Looking past the doorway,  he witnessed Roman and Logan with their attention on the boards. Roman’s hand was behind his back, motioning for Virgil to leave while he distracted the other. _A diversion!?_ Well, he wasn't about to pass up on a way to get out of talking to the two of them. He spun to face the exit, twisting the knob caringly and closing the door a little before glancing back at Roman. Maybe he wasn't as bad as last year had led him to believe...

Roman made out the soft clicking sound as the exit door closed, giving a sad smile and taking his hand away from all the cool buttons on the panel.

“Odd,” Logan announced as he re-positioned his glasses and closed the booth door.

“What?” Roman let a look of puzzlement take over his face as he focused on the nerd, taking a seat in a bean bag chair.

“The fact that you and Virgil seem to share concern for each other and yet are not ‘buddies’. In fact, Virgil was fine with watching you from afar but gave me the impression that he is alarmed by the mere thought of being in close proximity to you.”

“ME!? Care about Mr. Emo Nightmare!?” Roman huffed, standing up, an incredulous look on his face as he held his hands to his chest. “Where would you get such a stupid idea?”

“It’s not stupid!” Logan raised his voice, outraged by Roman’s claim and ready to do _anything_ to prove himself right. “It was merely an observation. If anyone’s dimwitted it’s you for your inability to understand your own feelings!”

Logan had to have made a correct inference on why Roman had helped Virgil get away. He couldn’t be wrong. Not after reading all those books and spending so much time studying emotions. Logan may not care to show his feelings, but he certainly wasn’t going to let others lie about theirs! He was _not_ stupid. He wasn’t.

“What do you know about feelings, Mr. I’m-too-cool-to-show-emotion? What are you trying to be, the embodiment of Logic?”

That was it! Logan was done trying to argue with someone as thick-headed as Roman. He clenched the other’s shirt collar, bringing him close. He was ready to unleash his fury on the slightly shorter teenager. Before he could, the door swung open, revealing a student with short colorful hair and a teacher carrying some technical gear. The teacher narrowed her eyes at the two, setting her stuff on the floor.

“Would you mind getting to work on the cables, Talyn? I just need to take these two to the Principal's office. It won’t take long.”

Logan let go of Roman’s shirt. First day and he was already in trouble. This wasn’t going to go well with his father…


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Bullying, Implied Homophobic Parents and a Panic Attack

_Seriously!?_ The whole reason Virgil left the sound booth was to avoid Roman and now here he was, seated between Logan and _Roman_ in the school office, waiting to see the Principal. He took in air as slowly as he could through his nose, which was difficult as he was panicking. Virgil had no idea what to do and was trying his best not to move an inch, even though all he wanted to do was run. His sleeves were in his fists and his heart was beating out of his chest. All he could think about was the gossip that would undoubtedly ensue after this stupid meeting. He did his best not to flinch as he remembered being jostled around the hallway after the whole gym thing, and that wasn't where the harassment ended, either. There were countless unkind words and threats thrown at him. It died down a little over the next month or so until he accidentally spilled his lunch all over Roman two months later. Point is, Virgil didn't need a new reason for Roman’s stupid little groupies to paint another target on his back and Patton didn't need another reason to worry about him.

Virgil still hadn’t heard anything from Patton since his rant. He had probably gone off to do something else while Virgil cooled down. He just hoped that he hadn’t hurt his friend’s feelings too badly. He took in more air through his nose and let out a huff out through his mouth, forgetting where he was for a moment.

Roman watched the hunched over figure with uncertainty, then cautiously glimpsed over at Logan. He felt ashamed for calling the other stupid, but Virgil didn't really care about him. Virgil had made it painfully obvious that he wanted nothing to do with him by how he avoided him. (It’s been over a year and it still hurt every time the boy turned the other way, especially since he actually wanted to be friends with the other.) Roman didn't really have any friends. Sure, everyone was nice to him, but he didn't have anyone he could hang out with and the only people that wanted to were a group of girls only interested in being with him romantically. He didn't want any of the girls getting the wrong idea, because he was a closeted gay. No one knew except for his parents… but that hadn't ended well.

Principal Manning’s office door swung open, alerting Virgil and pulling Roman’s attention to the emo, shrugging off a look of disgust from Remy over their tinted prescription glasses.

“We’ll continue this discussion after school! I’m sure dad won’t like to hear that you’ve been skipping classes to visit that barista at Starbucks!” The Principal scolded her much younger sibling.

Remy pivoted around to face her, lowering their glasses. “Girl, you’re obviously just jealous that we are hitting it off and you’re still single in your thirties.”

The woman let out an incredulous laugh, pointing a look at the other. “You know I’m aromantic! You’re just mad because you know dad will take away your Starbucks privileges when I tell him!”

Remy rolled their eyes and slurped at their iced caramel macchiato, their sister sticking out her tongue in reply. They pushed back their glasses, twirling around to head off somewhere.

“Love you too, sis.”

“You better not miss your next class, _Erwin_!” A smirk took over Ms. Manning’s face as Remy scowled at her and Virgil giggled, Roman melting at the sound and sight.

Logan narrowed his eyes at Roman. Where _ever_ had he gotten the stupid idea indeed. He scoffed at the thespian.

Remy pulled out a Starbucks gift card from their pocket, waving it over their head at Tulisa as they exited the room, obnoxiously slurping up the rest of their drink.

“I never should have gotten them that gift card.” Principal Manning irritatedly muttered under her breath. She shook her head and then shifted to face the teens to her right, sighing.

“Should I lecture you three out here or are we going to take this into my office?”

At that they all quickly entered the room, Roman taking a chair from the small table to his right, relocating it to be in front of the Principal's desk next to Virgil’s comfier looking one. Virgil might not like him, but that didn't mean Roman had to reciprocate with his own negative outlook on the emo. (He also didn't want to sit next to the scary nerd).

~

Patton returned the book he had been trying to read to its spot on the shelf. The title and cover had caught his attention and he had read the summary of the romance novel, finding it to be cute. He would definitely have to get Virgil to borrow it from the library later when his worries weren't constantly pulling his attention away from it.

Virgil was hurting and it was becoming clearer that he had been suffering for a while. Patton had noticed the looks Virgil would give Roman during lunch, but any comments about it had been discounted. He had suspected that his Kiddo had been holding something back but unable to get the teen to open up, he had stupidly given up on the topic. It reminded him of how closed off Virgil had been when they had first become friends. Admittedly, Patton had no right to judge Virgil, as he himself hadn't started opening up to the other more until he revealed his feelings for his friend. Virgil had just begun to be more open about a few things he had been struggling with, but with the new knowledge had shut up about his problems as the two started dating. Everything felt so blissful at the time that Patton hadn't noticed his boyfriend's depression getting worse. They went from holding hands, exchanging compliments and weekend picnics to silently cuddling up on the couch, watching movies and their first kiss. Then came the heartbreaking break up… He hadn't seen it coming.

Patton felt something soft and wet hit his hand. _Water?_ A stream was traveling down his right cheek and a tear fell from his left eye. He let out a sad chuckle. _Guess the memory still hurts._ He wiped away the tears, getting up from the carpet.

It should be about time for the bell to ring and Patton was getting anxious about how Language Arts was going to go for Virgil and Roman after everything the emotional day had offered them so far. Crossing his fingers for luck, he phased through the floor to escort his good friend from Biology to L.A. (And ask him about checking out the cute romance novel he wanted to read, of course).

~

Logan gripped the strap of his messenger bag in his hand, lifting it from his desk. Social Studies had been adequate. There had, however, been a slight nagging in his head about how much trouble he would be in with his Father for what had transpired during lunch period, that he could not shake. Roman and he had gotten detention, which they would serve after classes. They would be setting the finishing touches on the stage for the performances coming up the following week. It would take roughly an hour of his time, which in turn would set back his whole schedule. He sighed, sitting in his preferred position in the room and unpacking his textbook, notebook and writing utensils. As he was adjusting everything he noted the black and purple figure out of the corner of his eye, hesitantly moving to take the desk to his right.

A familiar red and white jacket caught both Logan’s and Virgil's eyes. Roman entered the space, a pack of girls following him over to the other side of the room and filling up the seats around him, a grin taking over his strong features. Logan observed as Virgil sunk in his desk, groaning as he pulled his hood over his head only to pull it right back down to his shoulders. _How redundant… Possibly another strange occurrence?_ At this point, Logan had come back to the same illogical conclusion that it may perhaps be an apparition. He didn't believe in specters, but he couldn't find any evidence to disprove their existence. Also the fact that Virgil had yelled out at a Patton when it had only seemed to be the two of them that morning. The glasses had to play some part in this mystery as well and Logan had an impression that they weren't still in the car, as he narrowed his eyes at the backpack on the floor a case shaped bulge from its side pocket.

Mr. Lewis stood from his desk so he could start the class, writing something on the board before aggressively erasing it. He spun around, there was jittery energy to him as if he couldn't keep still.

“Reading period! Everyone to the library!” The teacher uncharacteristically announced, receiving blank and confused stares from everyone before students began to pack up and relocate.

“Guess we should _book_ it to the library if we want a good spot.” Patton giggled, grabbing Virgil's hand, his friend shaking his head in mock disapproval.

“Is there something amiss?” Logan inquired from behind the two, correcting his glasses.

Virgil flinched at the unexpected presence. “Geez! What is up with people and scaring me today!?”

Logan moved past Virgil, disliking the idea of being the last out of the classroom. “I apologize for causing you any state of alarm and for my inability to answer your question of why others seemingly desire to frighten you on this particular day.”

“Actually that was a rhe- Never mind. I'm going to go find a book...” Virgil awkwardly pointed over to the shelves, wanting to get out of the conversation. The nerd was kind of, maybe… growing on him? Don't get him wrong! He was still apprehensive of the other for fear that he would stumble upon Patton, freaking out and hurting his friend's feelings. He was going to have to gain the brainiac's trust and slowly introduce him to the possibility of ghosts being real. It couldn't be that difficult to hide a ghost, _right_?

Logan opened his mouth to say something but nodded, having observed the way Virgil bunched up his sleeves in his hands. _A nervous habit._ The teen appeared to have a lot of those…

Patton bit his lip, holding back a squeal at the curt little forward motion of his angel’s head. Virgil had to drag him over to the books, it actually wasn't so much dragging so much as it was guiding, as he was floating. As soon as Logan was out of view, Patton tugged on Virgil's hoodie.

“Did you see that adorable little nod!?” Patton beamed, going off about how precious it was.

Virgil let out a hopeless exhale. Was he ever going to escape Patton's fangirling? “What was the name of the book you wanted to read?”

“Our Undefined Love, by Roxy Hendricks! The summary was too cute! It's about…”

Virgil tuned the ghost out as best as he could as he searched for the novel. He wanted to get out of the romance section as soon as possible. He picked up a book reading the title, the whole cover was designed to look like a red envelope, protectively wrapped around the pages and opened up from the front. ‘Our Undefined Love’ was printed in small, imperfect, black cursive letters hidden behind the flap and down the spine.

“I didn't know you were into romance.” A voice teased over Virgil's shoulder.

Virgil winced at the sound of the other's voice, flushing. A year of masterly evading Roman had somehow managed to come to a point where it was almost impossible to do anything without him knowing in less than a day. Why was he so off his game? Maybe trying a new approach towards the geek would scare him away…

Virgil spun around, glaring up at Roman through his black bangs. He was _not_ going to be backed into a corner again, not when being scared meant people would continue walking all over him. It was time to try something new. _No more running!_

“I didn't know what I read was your business.” Virgil hissed.

Patton squeezed Virgil's left arm, silently telling him to calm down. He wasn't going to let his Kiddo lash out at anyone but him as long as he was around.

“Woah, no need to get defensive, Sunshine, I just wanted to start up a conversation.”

“Well, I just want to end this conversation!”

“Virgil!” Patton held the teen in place as he attempted to leave. “You apologize right now, young man!”

“Vir-” Roman started, reaching for the emo's arm.

“YOUNG MAN, YOURSELF!” Virgil yelled, immediately slapping his hands over his mouth in regret and dropping the book he had been holding. A look of horror came over his face as he turned pale. The words had tumbled out on their own with the overwhelming panic that had been building up. He had been attempting to hold it back for too long.

Roman caught Virgil as he collapsed, lowering him to the ground. He was shaking as he struggled to breathe. There was a pounding against the carpeted floor as someone approached at full speed. Logan rounded a corner to Roman’s right, taking in the scene.

“Roman, what did you do!?” Logan scowled but quickly turned to Virgil's bunched up form in the teen’s arms.

“Nothing! I was jus-” Roman tried to defend himself, unconvinced by his own words before being cut off.

“Jacket.”

“Huh?”

“Jacket now, questions later!” Logan ordered, his hand waiting impatiently for the fabric.

Roman leaned Virgil against his leg as he removed his jacket and handed it over to Logan, rewrapping his arms around the trembling teen. He could hear people beginning to draw nearer to their location.

“Pick him up. We are going to relocate him to a more calming environment.”

Roman lifted up the emo and shifted him in his arms until he had a good grip on him as Logan raised Virgil's hand to rest over Roman's heart before draping the jacket over the shivering teen’s head to block his view.

“Wha-” Roman’s face flushed.

Logan rolled his eyes, grabbing Virgil's bag from the ground and pushing Roman to get a move on. “To ground him.”

“The book!” Roman dug his heels into the carpet, refusing to move.

Logan let out a frustrated huff, done with having to deal with Roman’s stupidity. “What book!? We are surrounded by them!”

“The only one lying on the floor, obviously!”

Logan snatched up the novel, glowering up at the other as he did. Roman continued on, passing bookcases and fellow students and Logan checked Virgil's backpack for the keys to the sound booth, close behind. He reached the side pocket, unsurprised by the glasses case he had suspected to be there earlier. Right beside them was a Nightmare before Christmas lanyard with keys. Glancing at the door to the theater, he pulled out the keys. He'd be back for the glasses later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of a Panic Attack and Feelings of Inadequecy

Patton longed to pull his hand through Virgil's dark hair to soothe him further. He wanted to help him more but he could only hold the other from behind and lay his head against the quiet teen's shoulder. Classes had ended not too long ago and Roman had headed down to the stage to start detention along with it. Logan had really seemed to know what he was doing as he had helped Virgil calm down and Roman had held the trembling one's hand to his heart all through the attack and even left his jacket for him as he headed off. It had all been really heartwarming to watch the two care for his Kiddo, but it was hard being unable to do anything to help without giving himself away.

Logan was quietly doing his homework in the bean bag chair in front of Virgil, who was situated underneath the sound table, playing with Roman’s jacket in his lap and listening to music. He would trade off with Roman to finish up the setting of the stage later, but for now, he was making sure his friend was okay.

Virgil got up, escaping Patton's hold. He was done with the day, but ready to continue it nonetheless. He needed to return Roman his jacket, he couldn't let the other believe they had a chance to become friends, this time he'd be able to do it for sure.

Patton reached out for his kiddo’s hand, unsure if he had had enough time to recover from the attack. “Virge-”

“How are you doing, Virgil?” Logan adjusted his glasses, closing his textbook.

Patton shut up, he couldn't be upset about the interjection because Logan didn't know he had been interrupting anyone in the first place. He could wait a little longer to apologize to Virgil, he was used to being put on hold, he had to be…

“Uh… Better… thanks.” Virgil mumbled, moving one of his headphones away from his ear, nervously glancing at Logan.

“Are you certain? If you need more time you should take it now rather than later.”

“Yeah, no. I’m good. I need to get some cables from storage, then I’ll be right back...” Virgil motioned behind him towards the stage with his thumb, grimacing and squeezing his eyes shut at his own awkwardness. He slowly turned himself towards the door, dropping the headphone back over his ear and waiting for Logan to oppose him, but he didn’t and instead returned to his homework.

Logan waited for Virgil to be out of view before placing his book to the side and kneeling beside the backpack. It was time to get some answers. He unzipped the side pocket, pulling out the case and popping it open. The glasses had thick light blue frames, similar to the ones he was currently wearing other than the bright color. He removed his own glasses, folding them and placing them on the table. Retrieving the second pair he studied them before cautiously slipping them on. The world seemed clearer. It was as if the glasses better fit his prescription somehow. _But how could that be?_ He took them back off and turned them over in his hands, hoping he would somehow get answers from them if he meticulously examined every inch, but returned them to his face when they hadn’t shown him anything out of the ordinary. _How intriguing…_

~

Patton helplessly witnessed as Virgil was shoved into the closet at an unsuspecting Roman, who was holding a net and ready to catch the other as the door was locked behind them, blocking his view. He flinched at the muffled crashes and squeaks that came from inside. The girl who had pushed Virgil smirked before hurrying off. What was he supposed to do now!? _Go in there and try to help them?_ No that would only heighten things and Virgil really didn’t need to be more worked up than he already was. He was just going to have to trust that Roman would be able to help out his Kiddo.

Patton sighed, conflicted with himself for yet again being unable to do anything to help. He looked up from the floor, turning away from it before starting at the figure in front of him and laughing it off when he noticed it was just Logan.

“There's my favorite astronomy nerd! I don't suppose you could become even more a- _door-_ able and let my kiddos out of the closet?” Patton joked, moving into Logan's personal space and smiling up at the tall figure.

“I would if I had the keys, but unfortunately I do not,” Logan replied, pushing his glasses up and taking in the ghost’s form. His hair was curly and he wore the same glasses as the ones Logan was currently wearing himself. His skin, hair, and clothes seemed almost as if they had all faded in color, leaving hints as to what they must have been like before. What really caught Logan's attention were the eyes. They were his brightest, most colorful feature, reaching for an almost golden-brown, though they were still soft and slightly faded… _They were beautiful._ He could feel this own soften, watching as the spirit blinked a few times before a cold and gentle hand rested on his cheek.

“You're wearing my glasses!” Patton exclaimed excitedly, Logan pushing his hand away from his face.

 _Logan could see him! He could touch him! He could feel Logan! Logan could hear him!_ Patton couldn’t help but bounce up and down at every new realization and he couldn't help the one happy tear that escaped him. He wiped at his face. All he wanted to do in this moment was hug the teen in front of him! He held back a squeal, his hands to his mouth and eyes shining.

Logan circled the apparition, studying him more. “Yes, I speculated about there being something special about these lenses and wished to test out a theory, which has proven to be correct so far. Your name wouldn't happen to be Patton, would it?” He stopped, facing the shorter one again.

“You remembered my name from this morning!” Patton squeaked, unable to contain the overflow of excitement. His face quickly switched to one of panic, his words speeding up. “THE CAR! Oh my gosh, it was all my fault! I didn't mean to I just saw you walking and thought about offering you a ride and I just-”

“Patton-”

“What I'm trying to say is sorry and that none of it was Virgil's fault, I shouldn't have grabbed the wheel in the-”

“Patton!” Logan grasped his shoulders to get his attention, swiftly moving to fix his glasses after a few moments of silence and clearing his throat. “There is no need to apologize. I was not harmed in any way-”

Patton cut Logan off with a hug, burying his face into his nice smelling shirt. He couldn't quite tell what the scent was, but it reminded him of rain. _It was soothing._

Logan winced at the cold, sudden contact. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't been held in a long time, but it felt good. He almost dissolved into it but caught himself. He hardly knew anything about Patton. They had just met and now he was expected to return an embrace with this short, ebullient spirit? Logan glanced down at the cuddly, little teen. He couldn't push him away so soon. He looked so happy, as opposed to the look of dejection he had when he first laid eyes on him. He instead stood there waiting for Patton to let him go, awkwardly hovering his hands over his back, unsure if he should give in to the hug.

~

Roman groaned at the impact, bunching into himself for a second at the pain.

Virgil sucked in some air sympathetically, scrunching up his face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to...uh...yeah.” He offered, his features flushing.

“It’s okay, just try to be more careful, maybe?” Roman suggested, his voice strained. At least Virgil had calmed down considerably compared to the scrambling around to escape the net and him at the beginning of this uncomfortable encounter. They were now attempting to untangle themselves, which was proving to be harder (and more awkward) than originally expected.

Virgil cautiously moved from his position over top Roman to his side, the net pulling the other up with him. He had been trying to get his ankle unstuck when he accidentally kneed the thespian.

“This is hopeless...” Virgil muttered, feeling the rope still around his foot. “We're gonna be stuck here for who knows how long until someone finds us and who knows what kinds of rumors are going to be spread around school after someone does!? And this is exactly the kind of situation I came here to try and avoid!” He let out a noise of frustration before looking up at the other in front of him, cursing himself for saying anything.

“Woah there, Doom and Gloom. Who cares about rumors? They would just be that, rumors! We'd know the truth and that's all that matters!” Roman reassured his potential friend, letting out a light chuckle. His lips turned down, however, into a look of panic as he came upon a horrible thought. “You don’t think anyone would come to the false conclusion that we are secretly a thing, do you!?”

“Great! Really didn't need something as big as that to worry about! I guess I should pack my bags as soon as I get home unless I want to relive…” Virgil stopped himself, staring into Roman’s questioning brown eyes.

“Relive what?”

Virgil shook his head. He couldn’t tell Roman about the harassment. That would only lead to questions of who was behind it and why they were doing it. Would he even believe him in the first place?

“Virgil, you can tell me. I promise that what you say in this closet stays in this closet. I give you my word as a Prince!” Roman grinned, attempting to raise his right arm. He struggled against the net, holding his left hand to his heart.

“I can't.”

“You _can’t_ ?” Roman let out an annoyed huff. “Oh right, just like how you _can't_ stand to be near me for some mysterious reason! I don't even know why I've been trying to get closer to you when it's so obvious how much you hate me! Just tell me what I did wrong! What did I do to deserve the cold shoulder?"

“I don't-”

“Oh, so now you _don't!?_ ”

“Would you let me finish, please?”

“Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

Virgil sighed, glimpsing at Roman from under the cover of his bangs. “I don't… hate you.”

“You don't? Wait, then why do you keep avoiding me?” Roman was utterly confused, searching his brain for an answer before giving up and turning his attention to the emo.

“Forget it. Let's just focus on untangling ourselves, okay?”

Virgil pulled at his ankle only to have his hands brought back up by Roman's.

“What if I promise to leave you alone from now on if you tell me?”

Virgil opened his mouth to decline the offer, but Roman rested his finger on his lips to stop him.

“Or you know I can keep bugging you until you do, that is if you ever do,” Roman smirked as Virgil swatted his finger away, about to reluctantly respond when they heard the click of the door unlocking, realizing just how close they were to the other. Virgil pushed away from Roman, frantically tugging at his leg now as the door gently swung open.

“Do tell me Roman, just how stupid you believe my observations from earlier were?” Logan pushed his glasses up, a smug look on his face and keys grasped in his free hand.

“Just shut up and help us already, Microsoft Nerd!” Roman snapped, his face almost a cherry red in embarrassment. He had a feeling this was only the beginning to a long lasting rivalry between the nerd and himself. He also hoped to gain his Emo Nightmare’s trust and maybe charm him along the way, but if he couldn't manage the latter at least he'd be gaining a new friend.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied Physical Abuse

Roman collected his jacket from the floor and pulled it on. “Well, it looks like my half hour is up. I only have two hours until rehearsal, so unless you need me to stick around a little longer, I kind of had something I needed to do…”

“Pfft. Need _your_ help? What would you even do, mess up the soundboards?” Virgil scoffed.

“I didn’t _actually_ press any of the buttons! In fact, that _whole_ diversion was to help you!”

“Well Roman, your quote-unquote, ‘diversion’ didn’t actually divert away any of my attention from what was truly going on. Alternatively, it made Virgil's leave more obvious. So your attempt to be helpful in actuality ended up being counterproductive.” Logan remarked, repositioning his glasses and letting his mouth turn up in a hint of a smirk.

Patton squeezed Virgil's shoulder, trying not to melt as Virgil himself smiled behind his sleeve at Roman’s offended noises and posture.

“It's the thought that counts, erlenmeyer trash! You know what? I don't need to take this from the likes of commoners such as yourselves! Good day!” Roman huffed, stomping off towards the exit.

“Uh… Roman?” Virgil called out hesitantly.

Roman turned his attention to the emo. “Yeah?”

“Thanks. For, um… earlier with my attack and all… And you too, Logan. It could have definitely gone a lot worse without you two. So thanks.”

“Aww, kiddo...” Patton rested his head on his friend's shoulder, feeling proud of him.

“You’re very welcome, my half-goth Prince.” Roman bowed.

“Your thanks is unnecessary, I merely observed that you were in need of assistance and knew what needed to be done in order to alleviate your panicking state, so I used my knowledge like any other person would have done. What is the point in knowing something if you aren't going to use it in a situation that directly calls for that specific information you’ve retained?” Logan asked rhetorically.

Roman internally beat himself up for not going the no-thanks-needed route. He had been so caught off guard by the shift in Virgil's tone and that brief soft vulnerable look in his eyes that he had responded with the first thing that came to mind. Now Logan sounded like a gentleman and Roman was left to be seen as a conceited, self-centered jerk.

“Well, if that’s all, I really should get going…” Roman pointed out, backing up to leave.

“Roman?” Virgil cursed himself for bringing Roman’s attention back to him for a second time as he was trying to leave. _Was he now going to see the two of them as friends? That wouldn't sit well with the groupies..._

“Yes, short, dark and brooding?”

“I’m only a little shorter than you! Ugh, nevermind!”

“Nevermind what, Virgil?”

“...You forgot your bag.” Virgil said shyly nodding to the dark red backpack laying on the floor.

“Oh, yeah. Don't want to leave that behind. Thanks.” Roman blushed, retrieving the bag, “Actually, there's something else I almost forgot.”

Roman unzipped one of his backpack pockets, pulling out a book and offering it to Virgil. “I checked it out under my name in case you changed your mind about reading it, because if it's anything near as interesting as its summary makes it out to be, I wouldn't mind reading it myself.”

“Aww, that's so sweet of him!” Patton gushed, still holding Virgil's arm in his.

“Um, thanks.” Virgil accepted the book, being careful not to graze Roman’s fingers with his own. He knew Patton wasn't going to let him easily forget about the theatre geek’s stupid, thoughtful gesture anytime soon.

“It was the least I could do after the whole...” Roman moved his hand around through the air, hoping to make it clear he was referring to the incident in the library, “-thing that happened earlier. Anyways, I _really_ should get going, I have plenty of quests to complete before rehearsal begins and if I don't leave now I may not be able to do them. So I guess I'll see the two of you around!”

Virgil let out a relieved sigh as Roman finally disappeared from view. “Thank goodness! I thought he was never going to leave.”

“Perhaps if you did not call after him every time he had attempted to depart, he would have been gone a lot sooner.” Logan interjected, his eyes pulled shut as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Now kiddos, it's not nice to talk badly about others behind their back, or even in front of their front! Roman was just trying to be a good friend and here you two are acting relieved that he's finally gone!” Patton lectured, ending with a heavy sigh and dropping his hands from his hips. “I'm very disappointed in the both of you.”

“Well then, my apologies for finding Roman’s presence off-putting at times, seeing as most of our interactions have left me in a state of aggravation. Besides, it is clear that he only wishes to offer one of us his companionship.” Logan defended hotly.

“Sorry, Patton, but like I said earlier I have my rea- Wait, hold on! Logan did you just… Patton, did Logan just…!?” Virgil sputtered out.

“I believe what you are currently seeking to discern is if I am now able to hear Patton, in which case the answer is yes, I am.”

“Isn't it great, Kiddo? Logan found out all on his own! He's just so smart! Like, I don't think I would’ve been able to put all the pieces together in one day!” Patton praised as Logan adjusted his glasses, the corner of his lips turning upwards as he did.

“So wait, Logan, you aren't freaked out by the whole Patton being a ghost thing?” Virgil faltered.

Patton flinched, pushing away the urge to wrap his arms around himself. It was just a stupid word, one that he hadn’t heard Virgil refer to him with for a long while… _Ghost… Death… So cold-_

“Not at all. In fact, I find this to be rather intriguing.” Logan stated, turning his attention over to Patton who perked up as their eyes met. “I have many questions of which I would be well pleased to have answered.”

Patton’s cheeks colored and he shoved back his negative feelings for the moment in favor of the thought of spending more time talking with Logan.

“Thank the stars! I mean, uh, maybe Patton could answer questions some other time, though? We really should get back to the soundbooth to get to work on checking the positioning of the lights and you should probably get back to finishing the set.” Virgil suggested.

“Of course. I assume you would be as appreciative at having your glasses back as I would in having my own?”

“Oh, right! I can go get those for you. Don't worry, I won't make a _spec_ -tacle out of it!” Patton giggled, not giving Logan time to respond as he hurried off to the booth.

“Patton is not aware that I will also be needing to retrieve my messenger bag, is he?” Logan sighed, shaking his head a little as he started in the direction the joyful ghost had just rushed off in. Virgil was not far behind.

“That's Patton for you. He gets excited over something and forgets about everything else.” Virgil explained fondly, remembering how their first overnight field trip together went. _Or maybe he had forgotten on purpose…_

Patton intercepted the two at the stairs, nearly toppling them over before coming to a stop. “Sorry, I almost barreled right over the _booth_ of you.”

Logan visually cringed at the pun.

“I found your glasses, Logan! I don't think I would've been _table_ to if you hadn't had left them in plain sight.” Patton joked, handing them over.

“Is it completely necessary that you use your rather unpleasant wordplay in every interaction you have?” Logan groaned inwardly, starting to regret ever discovering the specter’s existence, especially if it meant he was going to have to endure such nonsensical puns every meeting.

“Well, do you have to look all cute every time you smile?” Patton shot back, floating up a bit so he could be eye level with Logan.

“I assure you I am not ‘cute’, nor will I ever be _cute_ , as to be cute is to be attractive in a pretty or endearing way and I am neither pretty or endearing.” Logan argued.

“Well if you don't want to be cute, can I call you hot?”

“No, because my body temperature is not currently at an uncommonly higher level of heat compared to that of which is referred to be known as healthy and/or normal.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, heading up the stairs while the two continued their conversation, slowly following after him.

He felt his phone buzz with a notification. He waited until he was in the sound booth before taking it out and opening up his text messages.

 

_Sorry about not texting you back at lunch, a lot happened. Nothing bad though! In fact I'd say today's been quite the adventure! Sorry I can't chat more, I kind of have work to do and I'm pretty busy for the next few hours, but maybe we could text later tonight? Like much later? Anyway talk to you soon, Xi and I hope your day got better or is getting better! <3 Ci _

 

Virgil smiled down at his phone screen, leaning his shoulder against the back wall and facing away from the open door behind him.

There was only two more weeks until he would finally be meeting his Prince in person and he couldn't wait! It would be two months shy of five years as online friends when they would be actually seeing the other for the first time. Princey and he had both agreed not to send pictures of themselves until they were both ready. It had started off with Virgil being cautious and unsure of whether or not he could fully trust his new friend. At the time he wasn't entirely secure with the way he looked and when he did finally feel ready, he learned that Princey still wasn't. So Virgil waited, making sure not to push the issue. Then Ci made a plan last summer to meet in person for their five year anniversary. They had found out they were both in the same school division, so they probably didn’t live too far away from the other. It was a really good plan. But then Virgil heard about the Masquerade for their division and he saw it as both a chance to meet earlier and a way he could romance his crush. Princey had agreed. It was a good way to slowly get accustomed to each other, and they would have masks to hide their faces so they could do a kind of reveal at the end of the night once they were more comfortable being around the other.

 

_no its ok dont worry about it!_

_i probably wouldn’t have answered anyways with how my lunch period went_

_also don't wait up for me we can always text each other tomorrow and i'd hate for you to lose sleep because of me, especially after such a long day_

_sleep well! <3 Xi _

 

“You texting Princey?”

~

Logan left Virgil and Patton alone after Patton had caused Virgil distress. He had retrieved his messenger bag and after continuing with the final touches of the set, he was sent home.

Logan made sure to straighten everything he was wearing the best he could (even though nothing really did need fixing) as he retraced his steps from school back to the house. His Father didn't have work today. He wouldn’t have any other reason to be out at this time except groceries, but they weren't running low on anything so he would undoubtedly still be waiting at home. Waiting for Logan to get back so he could scold him for receiving detention on the first day due to his unnecessarily violent behaviour. Ready to bring in the ‘Your Dad taught you better,’ speech. It wouldn't be as hard to listen to if his Dad were still around, though.

Logan came to a stop in front of his driveway, taking in the two-story house that he was still getting used to. His gaze fell on the drawn curtains of the living room window and he could feel his back begin to burn at the thought of his father waiting impatiently on the other side of it. He scratched at his arm as he remembered what he had done. How he had idiotically let his emotions get the best of him, and now deserved whatever punishment he would receive for his actions. Logan took a deep shaky breath in to compose himself as he reached the door, turning the knob and letting himself into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of Disownment, Homophobia, Loneliness, Feelings of Inadequacy and Self Doubts.

It was opening night tonight. The weekend had left Roman exhausted after the countless hours of work and studying he had done. Sustaining himself wasn't going too well. On the weekend he worked as a server at a fancy little restaurant in the city and for his second job he worked for this grocery delivery app service in which he would buy and deliver groceries. He could take on orders whenever he had the time to and maybe it didn't pay as well as he would have liked, but he could take on as many orders in a day as he wanted to as long as he completed them in a timely enough manner.

Currently, Roman had no running water or electricity at the house as his parents had called the companies only a few hours after they had disappeared over a month ago with his siblings. All the furniture remained and the house hadn't been put up for sale until last week after they had finally come back for everything and moved it out.

Roman came home last week after school to an eerily empty house. Even his room was left with hardly anything other than his clothes scattered all over the floor. Some of them were torn. Then there was the mirror. The full length mirror he kept in the corner of his room. It was different, though. He used to feel confident when checking out his reflection in it or going over his lines for whatever play his school was performing in front of it, but now?

Vulgar and hateful words and slurs were scribbled all over it. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been written by his own Father. And maybe Roman didn't have as good as a relationship as he had wanted with his Dad, but he never could have imagined that the fact that he was gay would be able to twist his Father’s love for him into hate in an instant. Luckily, he hadn't been there when he had found out or Roman very well could have been beaten to death right then and there.

Roman had come out to his Mother first, on a day he had been feeling a little extra confident in himself. Her expression quickly turned grim and serious. She told him to leave and take his car with him and not to return to the house until she texted him. He ended up staying in a parking lot that night. He didn’t get any sleep with his brain going a mile a minute about what would be waiting for him when he did return to the house. He should never have believed for even a second that he would still be loved and accepted by his family after revealing his sexuality. How had he been so naive?

For a while now, Roman had been struggling to save up money; what with his monthly cell phone bills, gas and food, and as it was becoming colder outside and he had no heating, he had invested in some heavier blankets. He had gotten an inflatable mattress with what extra money he had when he had been left without a bed last week. Luckily, Roman could use the school's locker room showers to freshen up during the week, but he would have to suffer through the weekends. Now, however, he was finding himself in a tough position. He was pretty much squatting in a house that could be sold at anytime. If his comfortable shelter was taken away, then what would he do? He could stay in his car for a while, but how long? Would he be able to find an affordable place to rent that would also be close enough to the school with what he was making? Or would he have to get another job? Would he need to dropout of school in order to support himself? He was only sixteen and he already had to worry about financial stability. Why couldn't he have just kept his mouth shut!?

Roman let out a frustrated sigh as he shifted his car into park. The tank was running low on fuel so he would have to refill it soon. More money he would have to spend. He collected his bag from the passenger seat that held a change of clothes and some essentials to freshen himself up with after the performance.

Leaning back against the seat, Roman took a moment to compose himself. He glanced over at the school. He would have to go in there and pretend everything was fine, as usual, but he was just so tired. So very, very tired. Tired of working, studying and practicing. Tired of lying and having to put on a fake smile. Tired of waking up screaming in a cold sweat. _Tired of being alone…_ He missed all his younger siblings, but he didn't know if they missed him. Why would they, when they had each other? _What was there to miss?_

Roman shook away the thoughts as best as he could. He really needed to get changed and warmed up for the musical. There were less than two hours until the curtains would open and the play would begin. It would take about an hour to be made up in order to look the part of the character he was to portray. Even then that was just a rough estimate with how hectic backstage could get with upwards of twenty people needing to be made up to fit their roles running around.

He got out of his car. He could do this. All he had to do was think happy thoughts. Just like Wendy, John and Michael in Peter Pan. Except you know, it wouldn't be so he could fly off to Neverland and forget his problems and possibly hang out with Peter and the lost boys… That would be heaven though, especially if he found someone who swung in his direction… His life wasn't a Disney movie. He dreamed it could be, but it just wasn't. He had to think positive thoughts, even if those seemed to be in few supplies these days. Roman needed to act like everything was okay and what better way than to ignore his current situation? If only it were that easy.

“Hey, R! You excited about our first performance?” Paris asked cheerfully, coming up seemingly out of nowhere from behind Roman and immediately going to wrap her arm with the other thespian's. “Cause I know I'm especially excited to perform that one scene together in front of an audience. What about you?”

“Of course, I am! We've been rehearsing for hours upon hours and now we're _finally_ going to entertain a live audience, who are paying to see _us_ perform!” Roman gushed, casually escaping Paris’ grasp to gesticulate animatedly.

It was almost like a switch was flipped the moment someone interacted with Roman. It had grown too easy for him to fake a genuine smile for others and seemingly turn his energy from a one all the way to a ten. But he had to, because he didn't need help. He could take care of himself and his own problems! He was strong and he needed others to see him that way, even if most days he didn't actually feel like he was… Because most days there would be this tiny voice in his head just begging him to reach out to someone, _anyone_ that could make things alright again. For someone to take him in and take away his problems. To hold him tight, whispering reassuring words into his ear that he'd never have to be alone ever again. _To feel alone ever again._

“-R?” Paris’ arm was intertwined with Roman's again, when he returned his attention to the world around him.

“Hm?”

“You coming to my party this Saturday or not? The hot tub will be running and there will be plenty to drink.” Paris persuaded, pulling Roman down a little so she could bat her eyes at him, a mischievous smile on her face.

Roman turned his gaze away uncomfortable with the look in his classmate’s eyes and staring instead at the theatre's doors. “This Saturday?”

“That's what I said.”

“The cast party's that night though…”

Paris rolled her eyes. “So? The cast parties aren't mandatory. Beside my party is going to be much more exciting than a lame hangout between cast mates.”

“Cast parties are not lame! They celebrate a productions end and everyone who worked on it, no matter what their role in the play was! Without every member of our company, whether it be the main actors or the people who work the lights and sound, we are all a team! Putting on a musical or a play takes a team, Paris! So sorry, but I think I’m going to the cast party this Saturday and I’m going to have a lot more fun with the crew than I would if I were to hang out with you and a bunch of drunk strangers.” Roman retorted, heading into the theatre.

“Strangers? They're your friends, Roman! But maybe you've forgotten that since you've found new ones. You know what, I don’t even know why I have a crush on you anymore!” Paris argued, drawing everyone's eyes to the pair with her raised voice.

“My friends? Really!? Since when? Because last I knew they've only ever been your friends, not mine!” Roman challenged back.

“Well that's your fault! And are you really going to just ignore the fact I'm interested in you!? I thought we had a connection, but apparently I just imagined that, huh!”

“I don't know where you got that idea from. I have never been interested in you that way, Paris… Look can we just-”

“Never been interested in _me_ ? That's hilarious, Roman. Next you're going to tell me that you're _gay_ for Virgil and that you'd much rather get all _gross_ and _freaky_ with him than be with the hottest girl in school.” Paris chuckled darkly, gesturing up by the soundbooth at the frozen emo.

Roman immediately tensed at Virgil's startled expression, his eyes averting to the floor. The words _gay_ , _gross_ and _freaky_ , repeating themselves in that vicious tone, making him feel disgusting and wrong.

“Well go ahead! No one's stopping you! But I'm not going to just stand around and act all in love with a filthy jerk like you!” Paris snarled, slamming the theatre door behind herself.

The room filled with an awkward silence that quickly turned into harsh whispers as Roman made his way backstage to get ready. Looks like he'd be acting opposite Amara instead.

Roman dropped his bag next to a stool and took a seat in front of one of the mirrors. He ran his hands through his hair, leaning his elbows against the counter for a minute. He just needed a minute. One minute was all he should need to compose himself and his thoughts. Taking in and letting out a deep steady breath, he opened his eyes to look up at the mirror.

A minute wasn't going to be enough.

Roman could practically see the words written over the reflective surface, reminding him of how disgusting he was. He stood abruptly, nearly knocking over his chair. He needed out,  _now_!

“Roman? You o-”

“Yeah, just need a minute.” Roman cut off his castmate, hurrying away while also trying not to come off too frantic.

He needed space. He couldn't break down in front of everyone. He was stronger than that!

Roman had just about reached the exit of the theatre when the director called after him.

“Ro-”

“JUST A MINUTE!” Roman wailed, pushing through the door and taking off in a sprint towards the stairs, his vision blurring.

No one would go looking for him in the bathroom upstairs.

At least Roman hoped no one would...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes: So this chapter was fairly heavy... It was going to go in a different direction and end on a better note, but it would've been like twice the size of a normal chapter. Don't worry though the next chapter will be a much softer one! Anyways thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!  
> -Danielle


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Flirting? Couldn't really find any but let me know if I missed anything.

“Where could he have gone? There’s a little over an hour till curtains, which means people will be arriving early to get their seats and he isn't even in costume yet! Maybe we should just use the understudy…” Mrs Lake sighed as she paced back and forth in front of the stage with a few of the stage hands.

“Virgil, do you think Ro’s okay?” Patton asked, unable to stop glancing at the door Roman had rushed out of almost a half hour ago.

Virgil worried his lip between his teeth, also watching the door anxiously for any sign of the stupid theatre geek. Roman would come back on his own, wouldn't he? But then again he had said he only needed a minute and yeah just a minute wasn't meant to be taken literally, but he still wasn't back yet!

What if he didn't make it back? What if the understudy had to take over? How was that going to affect Roman? He had looked and sounded so upset when he left. Roman had been so passionate about the musical and there was no way he wouldn't be at least a little shattered at missing opening night, _right_? 

Virgil sighed grabbing his backpack unable to stand around and wait any longer.

"I don't know." He finally answered, heading down the stairs and stopping by the director, hesitating.

Mrs. Lake turned her attention to Virgil, glancing down at something. "Is everything alright?"

Virgil followed her gaze to his backpack. "Oh, uh, yeah. I was just going to find Roman… and do his makeup. He'll be ready for mic check." He assured awkwardly, hoping he was right.

Mrs. Lake gave a nod. "I hope you have better luck finding him than Marie and Aubrey had. But if you can't find him in fifteen minutes come right back, okay?" She directed, waiting for him to motion that he understood.

"Okay." Virgil nodded. He stayed where he was till Mrs. Lake waved him off. He quickly made his way out of the theatre turning to check the parking lot first.

"I thought we were going to go look for Roman, kiddo." Patton pointed out, glancing back into the school. "So why are we leaving school?"

"We aren't. I'm checking for his car first." Virgil explained, surveying the parking lot, spotting the older looking red car not too far away from where they were.

"You think he's hiding in his car?" 

"No, I wanted to make sure he was still here before searching the school." Virgil answered, turning back around to head back into the school.

Patton, glanced back to the car Virgil had been looking at before following. He caught up, floating beside his friend, a smirk taking over his face. "How do you know what Ro's car looks like in the first place?" He teased.

Virgil shook his head. "Reasons."

"Reasons?" Patton echoed with a teasing tone and a raise of his eyebrow.

"Not those kind of reasons."

Patton chuckled. "You still only have eyes for Prince Charming?"

Virgil's face heated up, moving up the stairs to check the second floor for Roman. "N-no, of course not. We haven't even met each other in person." He stuttered. "Can we maybe talk about something else?"

"Awe, it's nothing to be embarrassed about, Kiddo. I've seen the way you smile when the two of you are texting each other. I know that look." Patton smiled fondly.

Virgil stopped, motioning for Patton to be quiet. He thought he had heard something coming from inside the boys bathroom. He moved closer, entering. "Roman?" He called out unsurely. He heard some shifting.

"Just a minute." A hoarse voice answered from inside one of the stalls, followed by some quiet sniffling.

"Are you- are you okay in there?" Virgil rested his backpack on the sink, uncertain if he should get closer or stay where he was.

"Of course! Nothing can keep this Prince down!" Roman replied as dramatically and as confidently as he could.

"Are you sure? Paris said some pretty nasty things…"

Roman flinched at the reminder but exited the stall, trying to come out looking unphased as he strolled over to the sink, splashing some water on his face. "Yes I'm sure! Why wouldn't I be?" He returned, fighting against the urge to check his appearance in the mirror, instead turning to face Virgil with a smile.

Virgil grimaced at the puffy red eyes.

Roman frowned, letting out a tired sigh. "I'm okay now, really."

"You… want to talk about it?" Virgil offered awkwardly, handing over a paper towel so Roman could dry his face.

"I'd rather not."

"Are you good enough to perform tonight or…?"

Roman chanced a quick look in the mirror at his eyes. He turned back to Virgil with a nod. "How long do I have before mic check starts?"

Virgil checked his phone. "Forty minutes-ish." 

Roman exhaled, shaking out his hands. "I guess I'll have to make do with what little time I have to get made up."

"I could…" Virgil hesitated, scratching his neck. "I could do your makeup for you. I already mentioned to the director I'd do it…"

"Would you? I mean Reese is no edge lord, but I'm sure the makeup teams have got their hands full. If you're the only one I have to work with, I guess I can make it work for tonight." Roman commented.

"I can do more than just foundation and eyeshadow, you know." Virgil returned annoyedly, picking up his backpack to leave. "I don't have to do your makeup. I could leave you to do it yourself."

"No! I'll shut up! Just please do my make up." Roman implored, grabbing Virgil's arm.

Virgil shook his head, struggling to hold back his amusement. "I don't know, Prince, there are plenty of other actors needing their makeup done that would be more appreciative with the time and effort I put into making them look stage ready." He pointed out.

Roman pouted. "Now you're just teasing me! Please help me, I don't have much time."

"Right, sorry." Virgil laid his backpack back down and pulled out a black makeup bag, unzipping it and pulling a few things out. "Could you sit on the counter?"

Roman nodded eagerly, doing what he was asked to. "Of course."

Virgil moved over to stand in front of Roman with some foundation ready to go on the back of one hand and a little sponge in the other. "Could you also, um…" Virgil motioned to Roman's legs, awkwardly making an opening kind of gesture.

Roman smirked. "I never would have expected you'd be so forward."

Virgil rolled his eyes. "Well I never would have expected you'd be so annoying." He quipped back with his own smirk. He stepped closer, getting to work on Roman's makeup.

Roman sputtered offendedly. "I am _not_ annoying! I'm charismatic! People find me charming!" 

Virgil snorted. "Name one person who has actually called you charming other than your grandmother."

"My Aunt." Roman replied defensively.

Virgil burst out laughing, but quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, self conscious of the sound and turning away in embarrassment. _What was he doing?!_ In less than two, maybe three hours spent with Roman within the span of five days he was already getting comfortable around him. He had spent so long avoiding him so he wouldn't be pushed around and walked all over by the groupies. And now here he was messing around with Roman like they had known each other since they were kids. _Was it weird that it actually felt like they had?_ _Like he was talking to a good friend of his?_

Roman took Virgil's hand in his to bring his attention to him with a frown. "Why'd you stop? Your laughing was so carefree."

Virgil took his hand back. "Its nothing." He continued doing Roman's make up in lost in thought. The way Roman and he had been talking to each other just felt so familiar to him. He really wanted to understand why. _What about Roman Prince made him feel so… comfortable around him? Was it just his personality or was there more to it?_ He finally put down the lipstick he had finished putting on Roman, grabbing a paper towel and handing it to him. "To get off some of the extra lipstick so it won't get on your teeth."

Roman sighed. They were making so much progress. He glanced down at the paper towel for a moment before looking back up at Virgil an idea popping into his head. "And what if I kissed your cheek instead?" He tried with a mischievous look in his eyes.

Virgil looked up at Roman. "Don't even think about it." He warned, cautiously taking a few steps away from him and packing his makeup stuff away.

Roman hopped off of the counter, moving to stand beside Virgil. "What if we both raced back to the theatre? If I win I get to kiss you on the cheek and you have to leave the lipstick there until after the show tonight, or... if you win I will…" He paused trailing off, trying to come up with a good incentive for him, glancing at Virgil's backpack then at his eyeshadow. He snapped his fingers. "Let you do your makeup on me any day you wish and I'll wear it for the rest of that day." He offered.

Virgil thought it over, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. "Only if you do it outside of the theatre. I mean that's if you win." He smirked with his own mischievous look.

"Deal, my chemically unbalanced romance."

Virgil rolled his eyes as Roman stretched in the middle of the hallway, pulling his other strap over his other shoulder as he did. "Are the nicknames really necessary, Prince?"

"Of course they are! They-" Roman started to defend before being rudely cut off.

"Go!" Virgil called out, dashing toward the staircase.

"That's not fair!" Roman yelled, darting after Virgil, taking the stairs a couple at a time. "I was not done stretching!"

Virgil glanced over his shoulder to see how far behind Roman was, tripping slightly at the distance between them even though he had gotten a head start.

Roman smirked, now right beside him.

They both picked up speed as they neared the end of the hallway. Virgil struggling to push himself much faster in order to get some kind of a lead and Roman content with the idea of a tie, keeping pace with him. They reached out, slowing slightly to avoid crashing right into the door, their hands hitting it at the same time.

"You're a hard one to keep up with, Moodyson Felix." Roman huffed, catching his breath.

"Oh, just kiss my cheek and get in there already." Virgil grumbled, a little out of breath. He was more annoyed with himself than the fact the race had ended in a tie. He crossed his arms.

"Remember, any day you wish." Roman whispered into Virgil's ear before giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek and heading into the theatre.

Virgil stood in the hallway, blankly staring at nothing in particular as he raised his hand to hover over his cheek. _Did he kind of like Roman?_ He shook his head trying to clear the thought. _He liked Princey, he couldn't be thinking like this with a little over a week left before finally meeting his actual crush._ He turned to the door. _Why did it feel like he was missing something so obvious, though?_ He sighed as he opened the door, heading back up to the sound booth. He'd figure it out eventually, but right now he needed to help finish setting up for mic check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while since I've updated this fic. I just kept getting stuck. I'm actually not too sure what I'm going to be doing for the next chapter so I don't know when it will be coming up, but it could be a while. It might be a more Logicality focused one or it could be a chapter I've had almost completed for some time now. If theres maybe some background stuff you're curious about maybe I'll write a bit about that if you leave a comment. It could really help me to get the next chapter up sooner. Anyway thanks as always for your patience and for reading and following this fic! -Danielle


End file.
